G
G''' (Romaji: '''Jī; Kana: ジー; Kanji: 地'; ''English: '''Earth) is the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: In Memory of the Forgotten. Alongside another Keyblade-wielder named 10, he is one of the two apprentices of Master Sorcha. When C, Randi, Schuyler — the apprentices of Master Dorcha, the twin sister of 10 and his Master Sorcha — approach 10 and him for aid in saving a fellow keyblade-wielder named Oceane from her status as a heartless and nobody, neither 10 nor him hesitate to lend a hand in the rescue. Consequently, 10 and him unwittingly embroil themselves in the ancient rivalry between the five Unions... Role in the Story Life as a Somebody G was born as Jeet, a native resident of the Radiant Garden. When Jeet was a 13-year-old, his home was broke into by some of Unversed. The Unversed destroyed everything and killed everyone. Consequently, Jeet had the misfortune of witnessing the destruction of his home and the murder of his parents and siblings. Subsequently, the Unversed attempted to kill Jeet as well. But Jeet managed to escape his home and then flee the Unversed. Almost immediately afterward; Jeet began to suffer from chronic and severe bouts of depression, guilt, rage, and sorrow. Consequently, a darkness began to grow within the depths of Jeet's heart. Eventually, the darkness attempted to consume Jeet's heart and warp Jeet into a heartless. However, instead of succumbing to the darkness and warping into a heartless, Jeet's heart exploded from the pressure of the darkness that had grown wihin it. As a result, Jeet's body and soul were claimed by the Realm of Darkness. While Jeet's heart was broken into 108 heart fragments and scattered throughout the Realm of Light. Rebirth as a Blackheart Not long after the destruction and dispersal of Jeet's heart and the loss of Jeet's body and soul to the Realm of Darkness, Jeet's memory of his home's destruction and his family's demise infused itself into and subjugated Jeet's darkness. Consequently, Jeet's incomplete blackheart — the Horned Avenger — was born! Subsequently, the Horned Avenger began a journey in search of the rest of its memories. Unfortunately, whenever the Horned Avenger was scouring the Realm of Light for the rest of its memories, the Horned Avenger would slaughter and terrorize as many of the denizens of Light as it could. Consequently, the Horned Avenger became a sort of boogeyman and natural disaster to the denizens of Light. Eventually, after a decade of hunting for its memories, the Horned Avenger managed to procure all of its memories and then absorb those memories into itself as a means of ascending from an incomplete blackheart into a complete blackheart. Becoming a Keyblade-Wielder Immediately after he became a complete blackheart, because he perfectly and vividly remembered all of the damage that the Horned Avenger had caused to the Realm of Light and all of the pain that the Horned Avenger had inflicted upon the denizens of Light, Jeet began to suffer from guilt and self-loathing. Eventually, Jeet threw away his memories of his time as the Horned Avenger. Unfortunately for Jeek, in the process of throwing away his memories of his time as the Horned Avenger, he accidentally created a second Horned Avenger and lost his memory of half his name. As a result, the Jeet became G and the second Horned Avenger came to be. Immediately after its creation, the second Horned Avenger beat G unconscious and then began to beat G some more! Eventually, after G had been beaten into a bloody pulp, the Horned Avenger left G for dead. Fortunately for G, not long after, he would be chanced upon by 10. In spite of the fact that he was a Keyblade apprentice whom could sense that G was a being of darkness without any light whatsoever, 10 carried G off to his room in the Locksmith's Forge and then began to nurse G back to health. Subsequently, 10 befriended G and eventually managed to convince G to try to become a Keyblade-wielder. So G approached Sorcha, 10's Master, and asked Sorcha for an apprenticeship. Sorcha agreed to take G on as an apprentice IF — and ONLY if — G managed to gather all 108 fragments of his heart, use the light of the Locksmithy to reforge his heart, AND recombine his reforged heart into his being. So, for the next year, 10 and G journeyed throughout the Realm of Light in search of the 108 fragments of G's heart. Eventually, by the end of the year, 10 and G managed to collect all 108 fragments of G's heart. However, before 10 and G managed to so much as try to use the light of the Locksmithy to reforge G's heart, all of G's heart fragments combined to form the Silent Dirge keyblade. Subsequently, 10 and G reported the Silent Dirge's formation to Sorcha and Sorcha explained to 10 and G that G had somehow managed to resonate with his heart fragments and thereby cause his heart fragments to feel and grant his wish for a keyblade. Sorcha then decided that, by materializing a keyblade on his own, G had proven himself worthy of being a keyblade-wielder and so Sorcha agreed to take G on as her apprentice in spite of G's failure to rebuild and re-absorb his heart. In Memory of the Forgotten The Beginning At the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: In Memory of the Forgotten, 10 and G are preparing and training themselves for their Mark of Mastery exam when the two of them are approached by C, Randi, Schuyler. C, Randi, and Schuyler are the apprentices of Master Dorcha, whom is the twin sister of 10 and G's Master Sorcha. As a result, 10 and G are aware of; but not really familiar with; C, Randi, and Schuyler. C, Randi, and Schuyler requests 10 and G's aid in saving a keyblade-wielder named Oceane from her status as a heartless and nobody. Subsequently; neither 10 nor G hesitate to agree to help C, Randi, and Schuyler. Afterward... Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Abilities and Equipment WIP... Trivia WIp... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blackhearts Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Keyblader